finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Distant Worlds (Tournées) DW I *Site officiel DW II *Site officiel DW III *Site officiel DW: Returning Home *Site officiel DW: The Celebration Distant Worlds: music from Final Fantasy The Celebration est sorti le 26 juin 2013. Cet album contient des morceaux orchestraux, interprétés le 26 décembre 2012 au Forum International de Tokyo, à l'occasion des 25 ans de la série. Pistes #'[FF History Movie]' (プレリュードHistory Movie) from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano #'Medley 2012' (FINAL FANTASY I-III メドレー 2012) from Final Fantasy I-III #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Battle with the Four Fiends' (ゴルベーザ四天王とのバトル) from Final Fantasy IV #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Rika Ishige #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy V' (ファイナルファンタジーV メインテーマ) from Final Fantasy V #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Phantom Forest' (迷いの森) from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hiroyuki Nakayama #'One-Winged Angel' (片翼の天使) from Final Fantasy VII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Chœur: Real Singers of Tokyo #'Don’t be Afraid' from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Not Alone' (独りじゃない) from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Zanarkand' (ザナルカンドにて) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Chocobo Medley 2012' (チョコボメドレー2012) from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu, Naoshi Mizuta & Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Arnie & Eric Roth #'Procession of Heroes - Vana'diel March Medley' from Final Fantasy XI #:Composition: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #'The Dalmasca Estersand' (東ダルマスカ砂漠) from Final Fantasy XII #:Composition: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Arnie & Eric Roth #'Blinded by Light' (閃光) from Final Fantasy XIII #:Composition et arrangement: Masashi Hamauzu #'Answers' from Final Fantasy XIV #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato & Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Susan Calloway #:Chœur: Real Singers of Tokyo #'Theme of Love' (愛のテーマ) from Final Fantasy IV #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Eyes On Me' from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Kako Someya #:Chant: Crystal Kay #'Opera "Maria and Draco"' (オペラ〜マリアとドラクゥ（完全版）) from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi & Tsutomu Narita #:Paroles: Yoshinori Kitase #:Narration: Masao Koori #:Mezzo Soprano: Etsuyo Ota #:Ténor: Tomoaki Watanabe #:Bariton: Haruki Oshimi #'Battle & Victory Theme Medley' (Battle & Victory テーマ メドレー) from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Arnie & Eric Roth #'Final Fantasy' from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hiroyuki Nakayama Lien externe *Site officiel DW: The Journey of 100 Distant Worlds: music from Final Fantasy The Journey of 100 est sorti le 19 août 2015. Cet album contient des morceaux orchestraux, interprétés le 22 janvier 2015 au Forum International de Tokyo, à l'occasion de la 100ème représentation de la tournée. Pistes #'Prelude' (プレリュード) from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano #'Liberi Fatali' from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Victory Theme' (勝利のテーマ) from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Arnie & Eric Roth #'Balance Is Restored' (蘇る緑) from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hiroyuki Nakayama #'Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII' (F.F.VII メインテーマ) from Final Fantasy VII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Kiss Me Good-Bye' from Final Fantasy XII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Sachiko Miyano & Kenichiro Fukui #:Paroles: Angela Aki #:Chant: Susan Calloway #'Roses of May' (ローズ・オブ・メイ) from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hiroyuki Nakayama #'Character Theme Medley' (キャラクターテーマメドレー) from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Arnie & Eric Roth #'Balamb Garden - Ami' from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Fabula Nova Crystallis' (ファブラ・ノヴァ・クリスタリス) from Final Fantasy XIII #:Composition: Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Toshiyuki Omori #'One-Winged Angel' (片翼の天使) from Final Fantasy VII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Chœur: DWFF Tokyo Choir #'Hymn of the Fayth - The Sending' (祈りの歌〜異界送り) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Arnie & Eric Roth #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chœur: DWFF Tokyo Choir #'Zanarkand' (ザナルカンドにて) from Final Fantasy X #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Torn from the Heavens' (天より降りし力) from Final Fantasy XIV #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki & Shota Nakama #'A Place to Call Home - Melodies of Life' (いつか帰るところ〜Melodies Of Life) from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #:Paroles: Hiroyuki Ito, Kako Someya & Alexander O. Smith #:Chant: Emiko Shiratori #'Swing de Chocobo' (スウィングdeチョコボ) from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Arnie Roth #'Battle Medley I-XIV' (バトルメドレー2012) from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu, Kumi Tanioka, Hitoshi Sakimoto & Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: Hiroyuki Nakayama #'Final Fantasy' from Final Fantasy Series #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Shiro Hamaguchi #'Jenova Complete' (完全なるジェノヴァ) from Final Fantasy VII #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hiroyuki Nakayama Lien externe *Site officiel A New World VanaCon Voices Dear Friends More Friends 20020220 Tour du Japon BRA BRA 1 BRA BRA 2 BRA BRA Everyone's Bravo Final Symphony I Final Symphony II Autres concerts... (Faire une page "Invités aux concerts FF" ?) Mobius OST2 Mobius Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack 2 (メビウス ファイナルファンタジー オリジナル・サウンドトラック 2) est sorti le XXX 2016. Cet album est composé par Mitsuto Suzuki. Cet album réunit les morceaux concernant les chapitres 4 à ? du jeu. Pistes Always There Always There est une chanson tirée du chapitre 5 de Mobius Final Fantasy. Elle est composée par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangée par Aska Kaneko, et écrite et interprétée par Yosuke Kakegawa de Language. Paroles Anglaises :Silence takes over the mess :Fragrance of ancient bloom hangs in the air :Look up at the distant sky alone :Counting the number of shooting stars :This is where you belong :Since you had to lie :This is where you belong :The moon is shining on you :It's always there :It's always there with you :It's always there :It's always there Traduction japonaise :混乱の後に静寂が訪れる :太古の花の香りがあたりに漂う :遥かな空を見上げて :流星の数を数えている :ここが君の生きる場所 :自分自身にもどった今 :ここが君の生きる場所 :月が君を照らしている :いつもそこに :いつもそこに君と :いつもそこに :いつもそこに Massive Explosion Massive Explosion est le thème principal de Dissidia Final Fantasy. Reprenant la mélodie de "Battle Preparations" de Dissidia Final Fantasy et "Heroes" de Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, ce thème est composé par Takeharu Ishimoto, et est écrit et interprété par ChriS Ito. Paroles Metal Metal, sous-titrée Alexander Awakes est un thème de Final Fantasy: Heavensward. Composé par Masayoshi Soken, écrit et interprété par Michael-Christopher Koji Fox. Paroles :Snap click crank whirr whizz wham boom! :Wheels humsing uplander doom! :Crack thoom snap bam bim bangy zoom! :Ah, nearsoon firebloom, crimson FOOM! :Stop dizzyheels of the wicked :Defuse, pop! Debone, slup! Deflate... :No busydeals for the wicked :Too late, far too late, far too late! :Wake the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Create the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Enfold the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Control the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Embrace the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Reraise the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Restore the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Live for the metal (boom gobbiedoom!) :Slap tick clank purr fizz blam crash! :Bluehand back, uplander bash! :Whack vroom clap slam zing spinny splash! :Not farsoon we smash heads, we dash! :Boom! gobbie-bombs gobbie-neckbreaks :Again and again and again! :Doom! gobbie-hands goobie-endmakes :The end! Oh, the end! Yes, the end! :Wake the metal (metal!) :Create the metal (metal!) :Enfold the metal (metal!) :Control the metal (metal!) :Embrace the metal (metal!) :Reraise the metal (metal!) :Restore the metal (metal!) :Live for the metal (metal!) Luxerion The Boss Grandmasters VII G-Bike (?) Unchained Chi (?) Sera sûrement avec une hypothétique BO de 2.8... ? Staff (Compo) Keiji Kawamori 1 Kenichiro Fukui 2 Michio Okamiya 2 Takeharu Ishimoto 3 Kumi Tanioka 3 Ken Ito 4 Ryo Takahashi 5 Kenichi Kuroda 6 Yukiko Takada 7 Hirosato Noda 8 Noriyasu Agematsu Yasuhiro Kawakami Shiro Hamaguchi Akifumi Tada Kazuhiko Sawaguchi Kenji Ito Hiroyuki Maruyama Ayako Saso Kaori Okoshi Hayato Matsuo Yuji Toriyama Taro Hakase Robin Smith Hitoshi Sakimoto Masaharu Iwata Basiscape Staff (Chant) Mari Izukawa Ai Kawashima Hiromi Ohta Vicki Bell Traduction française dans la série *FFI/II: Mathieu Daujam (Adv), Geneviève Marier-Howard (Mob) *FFIII (DS): Erwan Jegouzo *FFIV (Adv/DS/PSP): Geneviève Marier-Howard *LASFFIV: Jérémie Kermarrec *FFV (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFVI (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard & Laurent Sautière *FFVII: Véronique Raguet & Margarita Holguin *FFVIII: Jacques Martine & Raphael Arconada *FFIX: Nobuhiro Uchiyama & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX: Laurent Sautière & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX-2: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Florence Reidenbach *FFXI: Éric Holweck, Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (difficile pour celui-là, car il n'y a aucun crédits) / GdlD: Émilie Thoré & Eve Chauviré / Cd'A: Nicolas Terrasse & Clément Depagne / RoV : Clément Depagne & Aleksandar Stefanovic / Vana Col 2: Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré & Erie Stanosrolas / A Decade of Vana'diel: Clément Depagne *FFXII: Laurent Sautière & Mathieu Daujam *FFXIIRW: Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Mickaël Pesquet, Louise Macqueron (PC) *FFXIII-2: Laurent Sautière & Jean-Manuel Roy *LRFFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Marlène Dubois *FFXIV (BM/ARR/HS): Émilie Thoré & Clément Depagne/Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré, David Gondelaud, Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, David Gondelaud, Eve Chauviré, Émilie Thoré, Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Marlène Dubois *FFXV: ??? *FFT-0: Laurent Sautière & Stéphane Rakotondrainibe *FFD: Geneviève Marier-Howard *VS: Jacques Martine & Haruyuki Suzuki *FFTA: Jacques Martine *FFTA2: Laurent Sautière & Jacques Martine *DFF: Florence Reidenbach *DDFF: Florence Reidenbach *ACVII: Laurent Sautière *DOCVII: Geneviève Marier-Howard *CCVII: Monia Kim *FFFCT: Tomislav Curac & Aude Leclaire *FFFCD: Pierre Gauthier *FFCC: Mathieu Daujam *ROFCC: Monia Kim *EOTCC: Monia Kim *TCBCC: Jean-Manuel Roy *MLCC (D): Frédéric Lefèbvre *FFU: ??? *FFTSW: ??? *BD: Thibaut Salembier (Binari Sonori) & Zadia Messerli (Nintendo) *BS: ??? *... (Apparté: certains épisodes sont traduits en allemand par un certain Andreas Wollny, mais est-ce le même qui chante pour LR ? x) ) Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns (en suspens) Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Asahiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage FFXIV (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd(Joanna Roth: HS)/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert(Alec Newman: HS)/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George(Gwilym Lee: HS)/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson(Hannah Arterton: HS)/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller(Nick Boulton: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth(Tracy Ann Oberman: HS)/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien(Robin Addison: HS)/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery(Tim Watson: HS)/Alexander Wilz(Florian Hoffman: HS) *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel(Colin Ryan: HS)/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3(Antony Byrne: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander(Erin Fitzgerald: BF)/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock *'Tataru:' Kelly Marot/Mariya Ise/Carina Reeves/Annette Gunkel *'Aymeric:' Sylvain Agaësse/Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Bram Stormlike(Blake Ritson: HS)/Tino Kießling *'Lucia:' Céline Melloul/Sayaka Ohara/Tara Platt(Lydia Leonard: HS)/Kim Pfeiffer *'Midgardsormr:' Emmanuel Bonami/Taketora/Allan Corduner/Tino Kießling *'Estinien:' Gilduin Tissier/Kenji Hamada/Robert Vernon/Michael Pink *'Ysalae/Shiva/Iceheart:' Laurence Crouzet/Maaya Uchida/Sally Saffioti(Siobhan Hewlett: HS)/Sonja Firker *'Hilda:' Olivia Nicosia/Yuka Keicho/Jaye Jacobs/Katja Hirsch *'Matoya:' Cathy Cerda/Yuki Kyoui/Sheila Steafel/Ingrid Müllerder *'Yugiri:' Marie Zidi/Rina Satoh/Paulette Ivory(Syan Blake: HS)/Marianne Graffam *'Lolorito:' Bertrand Liebert/Hisashi Izumi/Cam Clarke(Simon Greenall: HS)/Roland Wolf *'Dewlala:' Fily Keita/Gara Takashima/Rosie Cavaliero/Natascha Bub *'Pipin:' Benjamin Bollen/Nobuyuki Hiyama/Max Mittelman(Adam Howden: HS)/Benjamin Stöve *'Eynzahr Slafyrsyn:' Serge Biavan/Shigeo Kiyama/Grant George(Allan Corduner: HS)/Helmut Krauss *'Ilberd:' Thierry Mercier/Hiroshi Shirokuma/Richard Epcar(Antony Byrne: HS)/Thomas Schmuckert *'Meriel:' Laëtitia Lefèbvre/Yu Sugimoto/Hannah Arterton/Annette Schreier *'Zephirin:' Taric Mehani/Yasuaki Takumi/Nick Boulton/Arne Stephan *'Charibert:' Bertrand Liebert/Kiyotaka Furushima/Ryan Gage/Michael Che Koch *'Varis:' Philippe Valmont/Jouji Nakata/Michael Maloney/Romanus Fuhrmann *'Regula:' Loïc Houdré/Jurota Kosugi/Stephen Campbell/Jan Uplegger *'Thordan:' Jean-Claude Sachot/Shinpachi Tsuji/Brian Protheroe/Bernd Vollbrecht *'Elidibus:' Cyrille Monge/Akira Ishida/Matt Stokoe/Rainer Döring *'Igeyorhm:' Stéphanie Lafforgue/Ai Orikasa/Gemma Whelan/Vera Bunk *'Edmond:' Pierre Dourlens/Ikuya Sawaki/Stephen Critchlow/Andreass Sparberg *'Haurchefant:' Clovis Guerrin(Benoit Du Pac: HS)/Masakazu Nishida/Jason La Shea/Daniel Montoya *'Teledji Adeledji:' Martial Le Minoux/Taketora/B.J. Oakie/Peter Becker *'Ramuh:' Benoit Allemane/Kazuhiko Kishino/Bob Johnson/Tilo Schmitz *'Gilgamesh:' Sylvain Lemarié/Riki Kitazawa/Kurt Wilson/Klaus Lochtlove *'Moenbryda:' Barbara Beretta/Yu Sugimoto/Laura Post/Claudia Urbschat-Mingues *'Bramondt:' Emmanuel Bonami/Toshitsugu Takashima/Neil Macbeth/Jürgen Wolters *'Nabrialès:' Philippe Bozo/Masumi Yoshida/Gideon Emery/Dirc Simpson Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? *'Ravana:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post:' Olivia Oblige, nonne et ? *'Valerie Bowles- Arem:' Konoe Kikyo *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Doublage de FFXV (vu par les trailers) *'???:' Noctis *'???:' Gladolus *'???:' Prompto *'???:' Ignis Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences